1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight allowing adjustment of a filament of a lamp to a focus of a reflective member so that the light beams emitted from the lamp can travel a long distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,969 discloses a flashlight comprising a conductive cylinder, a bulb threadedly engaged in a front end of the conductive cylinder, a light-shell threadedly engaged with an outer threading on the front end of the conductive cylinder, and a light condenser mounted in the light-cell. The bulb is mounted to a position in front of or behind a hole of the light condenser. For a qualified bulb, the filament 2xe2x80x2 of he bulb held by two supports 1xe2x80x2 should be parallel to a top face of an insulating member 3xe2x80x2, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings. When the filament of the bulb is not located in the focus of the light condenser, the bulb can be moved along a longitudinal direction of the barrel by means of turning the light-shell until the filament of the bulb is moved to the focus of the light condenser, as shown in FIG. 2. Thus, the light beams emitted from the bulb may travel a long distance. However, as illustrated in FIGS. 3A and 3B, in a case that the filament 2xe2x80x2 of the bulb is not parallel to the top face of the insulating member 3xe2x80x2, it is impossible to locate the filament 2xe2x80x2 of the bulb in the focus of the light condenser. As a result, the light beams emitted from the bulb could not travel far.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a flashlight allowing adjustment of a filament of a lamp to a focus of a reflective member so that the light beams emitted from the lamp can travel a long distance.
A flashlight in accordance with the present invention comprises a barrel, a lamp shield assembly, and a lamp seat assembly. The lamp seat assembly includes a lamp seat, a movable seat, and a lamp mounted on the movable seat. The position of the movable seat in the lamp seat can be adjusted to locate the filament of the lamp in the focus of the reflective member of the lamp shield assembly so that the light beams emitted from the lamp can travel a long distance.